When the lamb becomes the lion
by BaconLurvesYouz
Summary: When Emily Nichole Davis is raped one night everything changes. She wasnt supposed to survive the attack but that doesnt stop her from waking up the next morning feeling as if nothing ever happened to her the night before.
1. Prologue

_"Thank you Mrs. Wiles. I hope James gets better soon."Nichole Davis said. __"I hope so too. And it's no problem Dearie. It's the least I can do for all of your help with my son."The old women Mrs. Wiles said. "Still, my mother will love your cassarole. And Jacob will love the pie. I'll see you tomorrow Ma'am."Nichole smiled and walked off. she realized soon that she had gotten lost and it was almost too dark to see. "Hey girl."A deep voice chuckled and suddenly Nichole was against the ally way wall and a hand was pushed over her mouth. Her eyes were wide with fright as she dropped the food baskets her patients mother made for her. "Please dont hurt me."She whimpered and heard him chuckle darkly. "Oh. It will feel good. The best thing you ever done, Nichole."He said darkly and she started to tremble realizing he wanted to take away her innocence. "Please no."She choked out struggling. The man growled and hit her and she fell to the ground and gulped as she blocked out everything, his voice, his body, him, her worry and focused on backing away. She realized soon she was trapped and fear englofed her as she saw him unzip his pants. _

_"Struggle and i'll kill you. Scream or do anything I will kill you. Or how about I just kill you since you know who i am."He said and thats all he said before she started to scream as he raped her. As soon as he finished he got up putting everything away. "Best ever."He chuckles darkly before leaving her lying bloody in an ally, losing blood._


	2. Waking up

_A/N: I want to say thanks before I start to-Stjarna11, and LiTtLeMiSsPeRfEcT4465, and Xo BellaItalia oX for the favorites and the follows on my story! Now i hope you like the chapter you guys!_

"Hello."I yelled as soon as I regained conciousness. My thought was killing me. "Hello!"I cried tearlessly and suddenly a blonde girl was infront of me. I was startled and fell on my butt. "What... I should be dead. He... He left me in the ally."I stuttered. "I saved you."I heard a slightly southern accent say and saw a boy with dark golden eyes with a red tint eyes and looked at him suprized at the shear beauty. I than looked at the pale women infront of me. "You... You went through worst things than me. I see that. " I said. "Your own fiance. How heartless."I muttered thinking they wouldnt hear me. "How do you know that."I heard a voice growl and i was almost pushed through a window but the bronze haired male was frozen and I gasped and whispered a stop and he was unfrozen but staired at me. "I saw it. In my head when i looked into her eyes. i didn't do it on purpose. I... I have to go. i have to go to an appontment. James is sick and his mother needs me to help. I must go or else he might not make it. because of my intuition I know what it needs. Nobody else does."I cried in a whimper running out the door and ran to my home. "Mom?"I whispered seeing her sobbing. "Oh! baby girl! Where have you been? I thought you were dead."She sobbed and I shook my head as she hugged me. "I was saved. I have to go help James."i whispered and she shook her head. "He is almost gone you cant save him baby. He's a lost couse"She sighed and i shook my head. "I dont believe in lost causes mum."i replied running to Mrs. Wiles house and knocked on her door. "oh my... Come in dearie hurry please."she cried and I followed her in. She took me to James's room and I saw his bright red face and rushed in with my bag. "hello James, I'm here to help you."I whispered sitting on the edge of his bed. He reached a hand up and touched my cheek smiling. "your prettier than I remember."He said softly and I heard a small hiss. "Thank you Jame."I smiled and cut the back of my arm and let it drip into his eyes and he let out a smile and a sigh of content. "I feel better already."He whispered smiling and i nodded. "You wont be able to see for at least 4 days though. I am sorry about that. But you will get better. You wont get majorly sick again, just dont kiss me or else you will."I said gultily and looked down. "Oh."He frowned and I kissed his forhead. "Bye. Jame. Get better soon."I whispered and left the room. "I assume you heard. To add, put three drops each of this into his eyes, alright?"I said and she nodded and hugged me. "Goodbye dearie."She whispered and I smiled "Goodbye Mrs. Wiles."I whispered giving her the thing holding my blood, before leaving the house. I then went to the house I had left and knocked. "Nick?"a very familier voice asked from behind me. "Carly?"I asked and smiled. "I've missed you."He smiled but gasped and pulled me inside. "Your a vampire?"He said quickly. "One that was turned today, and went and did something to a human boy who thinks she's pretty. She can bleed somehow too."I heard the slightly southern voice say angrily and I flinched at the cold tone. "Carlisle, he kissed me. A month ago. You know what that does to humans. He had T.A.K.E. I gave him my blood. It's slightly tainted because of the vampire venom but It should work."I explained to him tears staining my pale cheeks. "Oh sweetheart."He sighed hugging me as I cried. "I hate that I cause so much pain to people who just want to be with me. If I dont like them like that they get sick, and i hate it."I cried out. "I am confused."A new brunette women asked and a smile grew on my face. "You must be Esme. Carlisle has told me so much about you! Your his mate right?"I smiled wiping my tears and she nodded confused as i ran forwards hugging her. "I'm Carlisle's little sister."I replied to her confused glance.


End file.
